A generator system (or a genset) generally converts mechanical energy to electrical energy and acts as a voltage source for a load. A generator system commonly includes a combination of a generator and a prime mover, such as an internal combustion engine. Conventionally, the generator may include a rotor, a stator, and an excitation system. The excitation system provides an exciter current to the rotor, which then rotates relative to the stator, and produces voltage. Typically surge suppressors are used to protect the excitation system of the generators. Surge suppressors are generally a pertinent requirement as modern electronics remain sensitive to power supply fluctuations. More specifically, surge suppressors are functional to protect the excitation system from electrical damage by suppression of voltage surges. In the event of an electrical surge, the surge suppressor is designed to fail, generally destructively. Since such surge suppressors are connected in shunt, the failure of the surge suppressors does not impact the operation of the generators. Upon such a failure, the surge suppressor may be incapable to protect the excitation system from further electrical surges. In such a case, the excitation system is exposed to electrical surges and remains vulnerable to potential damages. Hence, there may be a requirement to replace the surge suppressor timely. However, a failure of the surge suppressor is not easily detectable as the surge suppressor is typically installed on an interior portion of the generator system, which is generally inaccessible.
In case a failed surge suppressor is left unattended, and an operation of the generator system is continued, a further electrical surge may cause relatively significant damages to the excitation system. Moreover, this may lead to extensive repair of surrounding components, which may incur undue cost, effort, and machine downtime. Therefore, existing surge suppressors in excitation systems are supplemented with damage detection systems. Damage detection systems generally include alarm systems or devices which are electronically operated. However, these systems are dependent on an external power source, which makes the excitation system bulky, complex, and generally expensive to procure and maintain.
European Patent Publication Number 1,022,837 discloses a varistor connected across a power supply to protect an equipment against voltage spikes. In the '837 reference, a current leak through the varistor is monitored by a thermal sensor which functions in communication with a microchip. The microchip also receives input from an ambient temperature sensor, remote from the varistor. When the difference between the sensed temperatures exceeds a predetermined operating level, the microchip signals a warning. The '837 reference discusses a provision to assess the condition of the operational varistor through electronic components such as the thermal sensor, the microchip, an LED, and a tone generator. However, an installation of additional electronic components with the varistor may be a tedious task in case of the generator systems, where the varistors are installed in inaccessible locations.
The present disclosure seeks to address one or more of the problems associated with known.